You can ring my bell
by Roxylady666
Summary: TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST Quand un Edward frustré rencontre une belle brune dans les bois près de La Push hot hot hot
1. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST

Fantasme : **You can ring my bell.**

Fantasmeuse : **Roxylady666**

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir

Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

**Point de vue d'Edward**

10 ans de mariage, 10 ans d'infidélité. Je pensais que le fait de devenir ma femme calmerait les ardeurs de Jacob Black envers Bella. C'était peine perdue ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle y avait répondu avec allégresse, plusieurs fois….

Les pensées de ce cabot me montraient les infidélités répétées de mon épouse. Le refus d'imprégnation de Nessie avait rendu tout cela encore plus difficile. Ma fille avait alors choisi la fuite ma femme, le pénis de Jacob!

J'avais tout essayé : la comprendre, la menacer, lui faire l'amour encore plus fort mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle continuait à coucher, que dis-je ? , à baiser ce cabot sans remords ni regrets. Elle le faisait même sans amour… je ne reconnaissais plus ma Bella, même si cela me rassurait un peu. Au moins elle ne l'aimait pas ! J'étais vraiment pathétique !

Elle était partie en week-end avec Alice. Ma soeur avait vu ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, elle savait que j'avais besoin de sang humain pour me calmer, que j'allais redevenir le chasseur de jadis. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé d'emmener Bella en virée. Je la soupçonnais de vouloir aussi lui parler de notre couple et de cette tension entre nous. Elle nous aimait vraiment énormément et elle ne supportait pas de nous voir malheureux ensemble. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Ma tendre Alice !

Je décidai de passer par les bois pour me changer les idées avant de traquer mes proies. Cela pourrait peut-être me détendre et me préparer à l'horreur de cette chasse aux criminels. Cela faisait si longtemps et pourtant je n'avais rien oublié de cette époque-là…

Je déambulais depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand je la vis. Elle était de l'autre côté de la frontière séparant notre race de la sienne, nue, belle, excessivement belle, extrêmement désirable. Je ne l'avais côtoyée que peu de temps pendant la terrible grossesse de Bella. Cette fille n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler une personne agréable mais, à cet instant, je n'en avais cure. Je la désirais du plus profond de mon Etre… du plus profond de mon boxer qui commençait à me faire souffrir ! _Putain Edward, ressaisis-toi ! C'est Leah tout de même !_

Ma raison n'était qu'une faible mélodie dans mon esprit.

Je me dirigeais vers la frontière, je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni ce que je faisais. Le chasseur était revenu mais il avait faim d'autre chose. Il avait faim de sexe, du corps de cette amérindienne, de son odeur, de son suc. Elle devait être mienne !

Je m'approchais d'elle elle se retourna doucement et me sourit. Elle savait ! Elle avait senti mon odeur comme j'avais senti la sienne. Elle voulait être prise, elle en avait envie autant que moi. Soudain, elle me hurla en pensée son désir : _« Prends-moi Edward ! Fais de moi ce que tu veux ! J'en ai envie depuis si longtemps ! »_. Elle avait bien caché son jeu, la traitresse ! Je ne m'en étais jamais douté !

Je restai coi quelques secondes puis me décidai à la prendre dans mes bras, tout doucement d'abord. Je voulais sentir le parfum du désir sur sa peau. J'embrassais son cou, son épaule tandis qu'elle haletait contre mon oreille. Mon membre me fit souffrir, j'avais tellement envie d'elle ! Elle sentait la forêt, la nature sauvage, la souffrance aussi. Je caressai alors son sein gauche en jouant tendrement avec son mamelon, j'entendis ses folles pensées me demander de descendre ma main vers son intimité. Je m'exécutai non sans l'avoir fait languir un peu. C'était une torture pour moi aussi. J'entendais la bête se réveiller : _« Baise-là ! Venge-toi de ces 10 années de tourments! »_. Pour une fois je la laissais hurler son envie. **« Leah, je vais te prendre fort, je veux t'entendre jouir pour moi. Je veux t'entendre hurler ton plaisir. Tu m'as compris ? »**. **« Oui »** me susurra-t-elle. Sa voix fit durcir encore plus mon membre déjà au supplice.

Je fis rentrer un doigt dans son intimité déjà très humide. Elle était chaude comme la braise. Je fis des vas et viens dans sa chatte juteuse puis j'y introduis un second doigt. Elle gémissait, j'aimais l'entendre exprimer ce que son corps retenait. **« Plus fort ! »** hurla-t-elle. Je la sentais au bord de l'extase, c'était si bon de lui procurer ce plaisir si intense rien qu'en la doigtant. _ Bordel ! Qu'elle est belle ! _ Mes pensées étaient focalisées sur son antre humide et délicat. J'enlevai mes doigts et les remplaçai par ma langue. Elle se cambra. _« Oui, Edward, comme…ça.. »,_ je n'en pouvais plus. Heureusement ses parois se resserrèrent et elle vint vite et fort. Je n'étais pas déçu.

Elle reprit ses esprits et déboutonna mon pantalon. Elle fourra littéralement sa main avide dans mon boxer et branla mon pénis déjà bien dur. Elle pressait mes fesses d'une main en me branlant de l'autre, c'était merveilleux. **« Moi aussi je veux t'entendre Edward. Je veux entendre la bête qui sommeille en toi. »**. Mon Dieu, sa voix, ses mains, sa langue sur mon ventre ! Bigre, si j'avais été humain j'aurais défailli !

Un grognement sortit de ma bouche. Je n'avais plus de raison, juste le désir brûlant d'être satisfait.

**« Oh ! Bon Dieu ! Leaaaah »**. J'allais venir quand elle enleva sa main et chuchota les mots du péché à mon oreille **« Baise-moi ! Prends-moi comme tu ne l'as jamais prise ! »**. J'arrachai mes derniers vêtements et entrai en elle. Ce fut extraordinaire, j'entendais ses pensées jouir en même temps que son corps. Je la soulevai et la plaçai violemment contre un arbre. J'aimais baiser debout. Je plaquai avidement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nos langues se cherchèrent et s'emmêlèrent dans une danse frénétique tandis que nos deux corps donnaient la cadence. **« Leah ! Tu es si serrée ! Oh merde, tu es si désirable ! »** Je me donnais à cette femme comme une âme se donnerait au Diable. Ma résistance avait été anéantie dès les premières secondes où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. **« Ed…Ward…oui… »** Ses parois se serrèrent de nouveau. Je pris dans mes bras ma muse callipyge et jouis fort en elle **« LEAAAAH ! »**

Des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux. Nous fûmes transportés par la jouissance.

Je l'allongeai sur l'herbe mouillée. J'avais encore envie d'elle. Elle se blottit alors dans mes bras. **« Edward, tu es un amant formidable…et je suis prête pour remettre le couvert, là tout de suite ! »** Nous avions toute la nuit… Sans que ma raison ne s'interpose ma main se dirigea lentement vers sa poitrine…

**Point de vue de Leah**

J'en avais assez d'entendre leurs pensées d'hommes en rut ! J'en avais assez de ces fantasmes qui n'étaient pas les miens ! Jacob se tapait Bella de toutes les manières possibles afin d'oublier la fille de cette dernière ! Répugnant ! Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier. Moi aussi, j'avais envie de sexe et d'amour. Depuis que Sam m'avait lâchée pour Emilie j'étais devenue le reflet exact de l'abstinence ! J'étais aussi chaste qu'Edward avant son mariage !

Edward… un sang-froid pour lequel le mien devenait chaud bouillant. J'avais réussi à dissimuler mes envies. Il n'y avait que dans la forêt où je pouvais me laisser aller à mes fantasmes… et à la masturbation ! Et au diable l'odeur des phéromones !

La forêt était mon havre de paix et de tranquillité. J'y chassais, j'y dormais, je m'y baignais parfois, j'y rêvais beaucoup… mais ce soir j'allais y jouir comme jamais.

J'avais senti son odeur de mâle en manque. Je faisais mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Je venais de retrouver ma forme humaine, il m'a vue nue… je l'ai respiré et j'ai su ! Il s'est dirigé vers moi, les yeux noircis par le désir. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne comme une chienne. J'avais envie de me faire baiser par un vampire… non… par LUI ! Vampire ou non cela m'était égal, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui et son érection ! Je lui souris et mes pensées le giflèrent de plein fouet : 69, BDSM, levrette, missionnaire… je lui fis un résumé accéléré de mes 10 dernières années de fantasmes avec lui. _Prends-moi Edward ! Fais de moi ce que tu veux ! J'en ai envie depuis si longtemps !_ Je ne pouvais être plus claire pourtant il hésita quelques secondes avant de m'enlacer tendrement et de m'embrasser chastement le cou et les épaules. Bon sang, que j'en avais envie ! Son parfum se faisait de plus en plus entêtant et je mouillais de désir. _Plus bas, s'il te plaît ! Visite-moi !_

**« Leah, je vais te prendre fort, je veux t'entendre jouir pour moi. Je veux t'entendre hurler ton plaisir. Tu m'as compris ? »**. Je n'avais jamais désiré quelqu'un de cette indécente façon! **« Oui » **_Edward, oui, plus fort…_ Il inséra un doigt puis deux dans mon antre humide. Je me cambrai, ivre de désir. Sa beauté me frappait odieusement le visage, comment avais-je pu passer à côté ? Je fermai les yeux, j'étais prête à venir quand je sentis sa langue froide comme la pierre à l'intérieur de ma chatte. Elle passait par tous les recoins, jouait avec mon clitoris, mes lèvres gonflées, entrait et ressortait à une vitesse fulgurante ! Comment cette idiote de Bella avait pu tromper un amant aussi… aussi _bandant putain ! Ouiiiiii !_ Je jouis à en perdre haleine !

Je le regardai, il avait l'air perdu, perdu d'envie et de douleur. Je décidai de le soigner. Je déboutonnai son pantalon et posai ma main sur son membre froid et dur. Cela ne l'apaisa pas. Il serra la mâchoire. Quelle beauté saisissante ! Je savais que je lui faisais de l'effet et ça me faisait mouiller de plus belle ! Il était à croquer quand il luttait. J'enviais Bella de toutes mes forces et en même temps je me trouvais bien chanceuse ce soir de le voir se consumer pour moi et ma chatte douce et humide ! Je posai mon autre main sur son petit cul d'Apollon. Il ferma ses poings et soupira. **« Moi aussi je veux t'entendre Edward. Je veux entendre la bête qui sommeille en toi. » **J'étais stupéfaite de ma propre audace.

Je lui embrassai le ventre en le masturbant et en lui caressant les fesses. Il était si dur ! J'avais envie de le sentir au plus profond de moi. Je l'imaginai déjà me prendre de toutes les manières possibles… Il dut entendre mes pensées car, soudain, son membre se fit encore plus dur, son souffle plus saccadé, il gémissait de plus en plus fort ne pouvant se contenir… il allait jouir.

Mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Je le voulais en moi, fort, puissant, froid et fou de désir. Alors, je m'approchais doucement de son oreille tandis que j'ôtai ma main de son pénis, le laissant à sa douleur : **« Baise-moi ! Prends-moi comme tu ne l'as jamais prise ! »** Il arracha ses vêtements et me prit comme un dément ! Ses yeux suppliaient pour une délivrance. Nous étions fous de désir, fous de nos corps imbriqués, fous de nos langues dansantes dans nos bouches… **« Leah ! Tu es si serrée ! Oh merde, tu es si désirable ! »** _Edward si tu savais comme je te veux !_

J'aimais son vocabulaire, ses manières d'un ancien temps, j'aimais qu'il me prenne comme il aurait pris une fille de joie dans un bordel ! J'aimais cet amant au cœur de glace et au corps chaud comme de la lave en fusion ! Je m'agrippais à ses cheveux, je me donnais corps et âme, je respirais sa peau, ressentais ses doigts au plus profond de ma chair… Il me plaqua contre un arbre sans ménagement ! _Oui…oui…c'est si bon Edward…n'enferme pas la Bête… ouiiiii…_ **« Ed…Ward…oui… » **Je ne savais plus où je me trouvais. Tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était mon amant d'outre-tombe. Ses grognements, ses râles, son désir, sa jouissance proche... **« LEAAAAH ! »**

Je vis ses yeux se révulser, je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir, je sentis son corps trembler comme mes parois se resserraient contre sa queue. Nous hurlâmes notre orgasme à toute la forêt silencieuse !

Il se retira délicatement. De la sueur perlait sur mon front. Il me sourit et me déposa délicatement sur l'herbe. Son souffle de mâle en manque emplissait mes poumons. Il en avait encore envie, une envie insatiable de vampire contre une envie démesurée de louve… Je me pelotonnai contre son torse. _Edward… Quel pied !_ **« Edward, tu es un amant formidable…et je suis prête pour remettre le couvert, là tout de suite ! »**

Il me sembla l'entendre murmurer mon prénom en déposant sa main contre ma poitrine…


	2. Chapter 2 The Passenger

_**Voici la suite de mon OS écrit pour le 1er concours du DAOLFF. J'espère que vous aimerez! Cette fic est complète et courte: seulement 6 chapitres! Bonne lecture et pensez à la bulle! **_

**CHAP 2: THE PASSENGER**

**EPOV:**

Nous avons remis le couvert. Le week-end était loin d'être terminé ! Je culpabilisais de m'en réjouir à ce point. Après tout, j'aurais dû ressentir un manque de ne pas voir mon épouse tout un week-end… Au lieu de cela, je ne ressentais que de la plénitude, une joie intense d'avoir pu enfin, une fois dans ma vie, me lâcher, écouter mes désirs les plus secrets, inavouable infidélité. Je ne me croyais pas capable d'une telle chose. Désirer une autre femme que la mienne m'était impensable il y a quelques heures. Maintenant, je n'avais que cette Quileute en tête : sa peau, son corps, la cambrure de ses reins, le galbe de sa croupe. J'avais bu plus que de raison sur le chemin du retour. Cette indienne m'avait quasiment épuisé ! Quelle fougue, digne d'un vampire aux envies incommensurables !

Je décidai de prendre une douche pour calmer mes insatiables ardeurs. L'eau était agréable, elle coulait le long de mon corps froid… Elle était chaude, comme elle, comme ses mains se promenant sur mon torse, son souffle contre ma gorge, sa bouche entourant mon membre… _Leah…ma si triste louve. _Mon cœur se serra. Deux âmes perdues à la recherche de plénitude. _Leah, tu es si belle… _Je pensai de nouveau à ses courbes, mon membre soudain se dressa.

Mon érection me faisait souffrir. Nonchalamment je pris mon sexe dans ma main et me soulageai doucement. _Huum … Leah…_ Je l'imaginais en train de me caresser, de m'embrasser fougueusement, d'enserrer mon pénis de ses lèvres charnues. _Bon Dieu, je la veux ! Encore !_ Que m'arrivait-il ? _Edward, qu'es-tu en train de faire ?_ Je secouai la tête afin de chasser cette conscience trop bruyante à mon goût. J'en avais assez de la culpabilité, de la honte d'être trompé, de l'humiliation conjugale. Je voulais ma vengeance, je voulais mon plaisir. J'accentuai la cadence et fermai les yeux. J'allai jouir en pensant à cette louve. _**Edward, viens pour moi…**_ Je l'entendais comme si elle était dans la pièce. Je vins puissamment, des spasmes me secouèrent pendant quelques minutes, je me laissai mollement retomber contre les carreaux de la douche.

La bête avait toujours faim. Il me fallait la libérer. Il me fallait la rassasier. Je devais revoir Leah Clearwater. Son nom me fit sourire. Rien n'était clair en elle. Elle était loin d'être aussi pure que l'eau des sources de Forks. _Leah…_Mais comment entrer en contact avec elle sans aller contre ce maudit traité ? Le jeu était dangereux mais il en valait la peine, mon plaisir en valait la peine. Je voulais cette femme, m'enivrer de son odeur entêtante, me perdre dans ses caresses. Je voulais la baiser une nouvelle fois. Je sentais cette frustration monter en moi. Un grognement sortit de ma bouche. _Je ne suis qu'une bête immonde ! Un monstre ! Un vampire égoïste ! _Je secouai de nouveau la tête, plus fort cette fois, espérant vainement chasser le venin de la culpabilité qui emplissait peu à peu mes artères ! Mon poing s'écrasa contre le mur face à moi. Je fermai le robinet et sortis de la douche. Mon corps tremblait de frustration et de rage ! « **LEAAAAAH ! » **Hurler son nom à en perdre haleine ne servait à rien. Je m'habillai pour sortir. Je ne savais pas vraiment que faire mais je savais où je voulais aller, folie douce amère ! Je voulais lui donner du plaisir. Elle en avait tant besoin ! Tout comme moi.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et réprimai un hoquet de surprise. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait devant ma demeure. Sa langue viola mes lèvres et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la mienne. Elle l'entraîna dans un slow, puis une valse pour finir par un swing endiablé. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui rendis son baiser passionné. **« Je t'ai manqué. »** Ce n'était pas une question. **« On ne hurle jamais mon prénom sans raison. Et la tienne a l'air d'être bonne ! »** Elle saisit mon entrejambe. Ma mâchoire, instinctivement, se serra. **« Leah. Nous prenons des risques, ce n'est pas une situation convenable. Leah… nous devrions… » « Ton sexe pense le contraire. Le physique ne trompe pas ! Et je ne suis pas réputée pour être quelqu'un de très intellectuel. »** Son sourire détruisit le mince rempart de ma conscience. J'adorais sa répartie. Elle était tout ce que Bella n'était pas : farouche, sûre d'elle et impassible. Dure aussi, des épaules d'acier et un cœur de pierre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'aime, je voulais qu'elle me fasse jouir, et jusqu'à présent, elle s'était extrêmement bien débrouillée ! **« J'aime bien les gros calibres. Et tu as l'air bien fourni. Tu me montres tes bolides ? »** Elle m'entraîna vers le garage, son sourire ravageur accroché à ses lèvres. Nous entrâmes dans mon écurie personnelle : une Chevrolet Plymouth rouge datant de 1958 se tenait à côté de ma Benz préférée, la SSK de 1928. Les yeux de Leah s'agrandirent en voyant le bolide carmin **« Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'appelle Christine ! » « Non. Et elle ne roule pas de son plein gré ! »** _Très bonnes références…_Nous rîmes ensemble. Son rire était comme elle, puissant et franc. Ses lèvres vinrent de nouveau se coller aux miennes. **« Je suppose que les sièges sont confortables.. »**

Nous basculâmes dans la Plymouth couleur rubis, nos bouches scellées dans un baiser ardent. Je pris sa croupe dans mes mains et la massai violemment. Notre baiser se fit de plus en plus pressant je me sentais soudain trop à l'étroit dans mon jean. Elle glissa une main sous ma chemise. _**Edward, c'est si bon de fouiller ta chair.**_ Ses caresses étaient tellement agréables, j'en ronronnais littéralement de plaisir. _**La bête est de retour, je t'en prie, ne la musèle pas…**_ Leah me demandait ce que je redoutais le plus au monde et pourtant, au fond de mon être, j'aimais ce côté animal de notre espèce, l'ivresse de la faim, l'exaltation de la chasse, le ravissement du combat, la violence de la soif et la transe de l'orgasme. J'aimais cela, ce péché, ce tabou, je l'aimais d'un amour coupable, caché pour mieux se révéler. Et je me révélais à cette lamie, cette louve qui causait ma perte. **« Leah… déshabille-toi… vite… »** Je voulais la toucher, la palper, la déguster. Elle étanchait ma soif, elle était ma pitance, l'image même de la gourmandise. Elle était l'incarnation de la luxure… mêlée d'une incommensurable tristesse. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce sentiment amer. Je la serrai encore plus fort comme pour lui montrer à quel point nous pouvions être semblables.

La pointe de ses seins frôla mes lèvres. Je mordillai ses tétons avec avidité. **« Leaaaaah tu es si généreuse…. »** Ma main droite malaxait son sein gauche tandis que ma langue jouait avec son autre mamelon. Elle respirait avec difficulté. _**Edward… déguste-moi**_. Je m'exécutai aussitôt. J'aimais son bouquet, mélange de mûre et de sauge. Je passai ma langue par tous les pores de sa peau couleur de miel. Je lui arrachai son pantalon de lin. Elle ne portait rien d'autre. _Quelle tigresse !_ Elle ne cessait de me surprendre ! Ma langue descendit jusqu'à son bouton de rose. Je passai ma main près de sa fente… humide, comme je l'espérais. Je ne m'y attardai point, voulant la faire languir. Elle se tortilla près de mes lèvres. **« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu désires… Sois plus… explicite ! »** Elle empoigna mes cheveux et cambra son corps contre ma bouche sans ménagement. **« Est-ce... assez… explicite ? »** Je léchai son clitoris exquis, la raideur de ma verge s'intensifia. Leah s'agrippait tant bien que mal au cuir des sièges de la Chevrolet **« Oui…oooh mon dieu… Edward ! »** Elle cambra son bassin de plus belle et posa ses talons contre mes épaules. Je caressai ses cuisses si bien dessinées et empoignai durement son si joli postérieur, accompagnant les va et vient de son corps. Elle était sur le point de jouir. Ma langue tournait autour de sa vulve, de plus en plus vite. Je prenais plaisir à la mordiller, à me nourrir de son nectar. **« Leah… oh merde ! Jouis fort pour moi ! »** Tout en moi exigeait sa jouissance, mon prénom hurlé comme une louve sait le faire ! J'aurais voulu que ce sale cabot de Jacob entende les sulfureuses pensées de sa cousine à mon égard ! **« EDWARD ! PLUS FORT ! HUUUUUUUHHHH ! »** Son râle était comme une symphonie… Je bus avidement son suc. _ Leah ma petite louve…_

Je la retournai. Elle était plaquée contre le siège arrière, sur les genoux. Mon sexe quémandait sa libération. Je me plaçai doucement derrière elle et posai mon front sur ses cheveux de jais. Je respirai sa senteur enivrante. **« Tu me donnes des envies de dingue ! Christ ! Leah, tu es merveilleuse… » **Je saisis sa poitrine et la caressai tandis que mon vit entra dans son antre trempé. Elle gémit. J'adorais sentir sa croupe contre mon ventre. De la buée se forma à l'intérieur du bolide. La chaleur de son corps m'irradiait de plaisir. Je lui embrassai les épaules en grognant. La bête était belle et bien réveillée et prête à assouvir ses désirs. J'augmentai alors la cadence. Elle haleta. **« Edward, continue… ne t'arrête surtout...paaaas…»** M'arrêter ? Cela m'était impossible ! Mon corps commandait mon esprit. La passion avait tué la raison depuis notre premier orgasme. Ma queue enfla et je déchargeai puissamment en elle. Un feulement rauque sortit d'entre mes lèvres alors que son jus coula d'entre les siennes. Je fermai les yeux. La tête me tournait, je voyais des étoiles. Elle aurait pu littéralement me tuer si j'avais été vivant.

La température de son corps se stabilisa. Je m'éloignai d'elle, la laissant reprendre ses esprits. Elle se tourna vers moi et me donna un baiser. **« Merci. Vraiment. »** J'entendais sa tristesse du plus profond de son âme. Mon cœur se para de pitié. Elle se rhabilla et reprit son masque habituel. **« Au fait, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait personne chez toi. Tu es libre tout le week-end ? »** Je lui souris. Elle capta le message. **« Prépare tes affaires, sang froid. Je t'emmène en balade ! »** Je restai interdit, médusé, ne sachant que faire. **« Magne-toi, le siècle est déjà presque au tiers de sa course ! »**

**LPOV :**

Je sortis la première du garage et me dirigeai vers ma Jeep noire. Il me suivit et s'installa dans la caisse à la vitesse de la lumière. **« Où m'emmènes-tu ? Pourquoi récites-tu Le Vampire de Baudelaire en boucle? Que me caches-tu petite louve ?»** Je perçus cette flamme significative dans son regard une demi-seconde. Il se ressaisit. Je repris le cours de la discussion. **« En son temps, cher ami. Tu le sauras en son temps. Je te demande une chose impossible pour une sangsue de ton espèce : faire confiance à une fille de la lune. En es-tu capable ? Je t'assure que le jeu en vaut la chandelle… »** Il acquiesça. **« C'est parti ! »** La Jeep démarra en trombes et nous nous dirigeâmes en dehors de la zone du traité, vers les hauteurs de Forks. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire pouvait avoir de graves retombées mais ce qu'Edward m'avait offert devait être récompensé. Il lisait mes pensées et avait dû percevoir ce manque d'amour et d'attention dans ma vie. Il m'avait fait renaître même si ces parties de jambes en l'air ne s'étaient pas produite par pure bonté d'âme ! Lui aussi y trouvait son compte. Nous noyions notre chagrin dans nos orgasmes. Son regard compatissant à mon égard éveillait en moi un attachement particulier. En plus de ne pas avoir d'amour, je n'avais pas d'ami… de véritable ami à qui me confier en dehors des mecs de la meute. Et cela commençait à devenir pesant… pour rester polie ! Edward aurait pu devenir mon ami… Je chassais immédiatement cette pensée de ma tête quand je sentis sa main contre mon épaule. Trop tard ! Il l'avait entendue ! Je me tournai vers lui. **« Désolée ! Une lubie de louve ! »** Mon masque reprit le dessus et je lui décochai un regard acéré et perçant, froid comme sa main qu'il retira de mon épaule comme s'il s'était brulé au troisième degré ! J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit plus vivant, plus heureux. Il avait l'air si triste d'être ce qu'il était devenu. Je voulais lui ôter quelques heures cette tristesse. Y arriverais-je peut-être ce soir ? J'osais l'espérer. **« La route est longue je tiens à te prévenir. » « Alors laisse-moi le volant et repose-toi. »** Je garais la voiture dans un renfoncement montagneux. **« Va jusqu'à la clairière sombre. Je te guiderai après. »** La nuit tombait vite à Forks, on était en novembre, la nature s'endormait en automne. Je fis de même.

**« Leah… »** Sa voix était douce. **« Huum oui ? » « Nous sommes arrivés. »** La clairière sombre était un endroit ténébreux, maudit. Cette clairière avait brûlé pendant l'été 2003, exceptionnellement chaud. Rien n'y avait repoussé depuis. **« Il faut continuer à pied dans la forêt. »** Nous marchâmes une trentaine de minutes et arrivâmes devant une cabane de bois noir. **« C'est ici. Elle ne paie pas de mine mais a tout le confort dont nous avons besoin. »** Il prit ma main et m'attira vers lui. **« Je te fais confiance Leah, comme jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas le regretter. »** Je l'embrassai. **« Rentrons, j'ai froid. Et ce n'est pas à cause de ta présence. » **

Mon père avait construit cette petite bicoque pour ses vieux jours. Il était du genre solitaire, un peu comme moi. Elle était meublée simplement. La cuisine était équipée du minimum nécessaire. La chambre avait un lit deux places et une armoire. Quant au salon, c'était la pièce la plus spacieuse. Un petit canapé ocre, quelques étagères remplies de livres quileutes, un vieil abat-jour, un énorme radiateur tournant à plein régime et un immense tapis sur le sol, décoré des motifs de la tribu. **« Bienvenue dans mon monde secret. Seule ma mère connaît l'existence de cette maison. »** Edward prit un air solennel : **« Merci de me donner l'honneur de pénétrer ici. Je suis extrêmement touché. **» Il ne mentait pas. Je l'embrassai. **« Cette soirée va être très spéciale. Tout ce qui se passera ici doit rester secret. Tu dois me réitérer ta confiance, je vais en avoir besoin pour faire ce que je suis venue faire. » **Il ne cilla pas. **« Tu l'as. Tu ne dois plus en douter. »** Il plongea son regard dans le mien, attendant mon approbation silencieuse. Mon cœur se mit à me défoncer le thorax. Je hochai alors la tête. **« Bien. »** Je pris une grande inspiration, tirai le tapis et dévoilai les symboles gravés dans le parquet. Ils représentaient le tatouage qui ornait la peau des membres de la meute. **« Allonge-toi dans le cercle et ferme les yeux. Je vais te rendre la plénitude que tu m'as offerte ces derniers jours. » **


	3. Chapter 3 Redemption Song

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, mis cette fic en fav et/ou en alert! Merci aussi aux anonymes qui lisent sans laisser de traces :-) **_

_**Je vous adore!**_

_**Dans ce chap, vous allez enfin savoir ce que Leah réserve à Edward!**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite bulle!**_

**CHAP 3 : REDEMPTION SONG**

**EPOV :**

**« Allonge-toi dans le cercle et ferme les yeux. Je vais te rendre la plénitude que tu m'as offerte ces derniers jours. » **

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Je n'avais pas peur. Ma confiance en elle était totale. Elle déposa une couverture sur moi.

**« Tu comprendras plus tard, à la fin du rituel. »**

Elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés et ferma les yeux. Je l'imitai et relâchai mes muscles. Elle débuta alors sa litanie mystique. Sa voix me berçait, elle égrenait des mots à la signification inconnue, des sons venants du plus profond de la tradition quileute. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient au son de sa voix mélodieuse. Je me détendis totalement. Des images apparurent alors devant mes yeux : Leah, Nessie, Bella, notre mariage, notre rencontre, Alice, Rose, ma famille, Esmée, mon dernier repas humain, ma rencontre avec Ephraim Black… Ma mémoire remontait le temps. La température de mon corps semblait s'élever petit à petit au même rythme que la voix de Leah. _Impossible !_ Je transpirais !

Son chant devint lointain, mon corps se crispa subitement et ma température grimpa en flèche…

**« Leah… »**

Je ne pouvais que murmurer son nom. Je me vidais de mon énergie. Elle saisit délicatement ma main et me parla en pensée : _**tout est sous contrôle. Je sais ce que je fais. **_ Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis mes dernières heures à l'hôpital de Chicago en 1918. J'étais si faible ! Mes paupières me brûlaient la rétine, mes joues étaient en feu.

**« Leah… »**

Je me sentais partir.

_**« Sauvez mon fils, je vous en prie ! »**_

Maman… c'était bien elle. Je levai difficilement le bras en direction de sa voix.

**« Mère, j'ai froid. »**

Je grelottais à présent. Tout mon corps était pris de spasmes. J'étais dans mon lit d'hôpital, je distinguais à peine Carlisle à ma droite. Ma mère agonisait à ma gauche

**« J'ai si froid. »**

Quelqu'un resserra la couverture autour de moi. _**Tout va bien Edward. **_

La pensée de Leah me ramenait à la réalité. _**J'ai bientôt terminé.**_

Le volume de sa voix augmenta tout comme la chaleur de mon corps. Mes muscles tremblotants se tendirent à l'extrême, j'avais le souffle court.

**« Leah… j'ai froid et j'ai peur… Leah… je vais mourir…»**

Je délirais, la fièvre était trop forte, je ne le savais que trop bien. _**Bien au contraire Edward, bien au contraire.**_ Tout mon corps était en nage ! Je frémissais de froid et pourtant j'avais excessivement chaud.

**« Leah… ne me laisse pas… »**

Ma voix était aussi faible qu'un soupir. Je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Mon esprit était englué dans la fièvre. Tout ce que je distinguais était la main réconfortante de Leah dans la mienne. Brusquement, une douleur fulgurante prit naissance dans ma poitrine, mon corps se cambra de douleur . _Le venin, non, pitié, non !_

**« LEAAAAH ! »**

Elle me prit dans ses bras sans arrêter de psalmodier. Mon regard se fondit dans le sien et je perdis connaissance.

**LPOV :**

Ce rituel était difficile à mener mais Edward en valait la peine. J'étais exténuée mais heureuse. J'avais réussi. Je redéposai délicatement son corps dans le cercle, la main sur son front. La fièvre baissait mais il délirait encore :

**« Leah, ne me laisse pas… »**

Sa voix baissa en intensité. Je remontai la couverture et allai augmenter le chauffage dans le salon. Je lui pris de nouveau la main, j'étais fière et heureuse de lui offrir ce cadeau. Je saisis son poignet, son pouls était régulier, sa respiration lourde, il dormait profondément. A son réveil, un muscle battant à tout rompre lui déchirerait la poitrine. _**Dors Edward Anthony Masen, demain est un autre jour.**_

**EPOV :**

Je m'éveillai difficilement. Il faisait toujours nuit dans la bicoque. J'avais chaud. Leah respirait contre moi. Je la regardais… quelque chose n'allait pas. Ma vue était différente. Etait-ce la pénombre inhabituelle ? J'en doutais. Je ne pouvais que la distinguer alors que d'ordinaire… Je tentai de me lever, j'étais encore trop fatigué. _Ce n'est pas normal !_

Je posai mon front sur ses cheveux. Son odeur était divine, différente. Elle ne sentait que la pluie et la mauve. Je n'humais plus l'odeur de louve sur son corps. Elle sentait encore meilleure que pendant nos ébats. Je voulus respirer la pièce. Je ne sentis pratiquement rien. La couverture glissa de mes épaules et j'eus froid. Je me pelotonnais contre Leah. _Quelque chose ne va pas… _Elle se réveilla.

**« Edward… tu vas bien ? »**

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne.

**« Oui. Enfin, je crois. Leah, il se passe des choses bizarres. » **

Je paniquai… Je n'entendais plus ses pensées. Tout était tellement silencieux, la peur me gagna et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade…

**« BON DIEU ! LEAH ! »**

Je mis la main contre mon torse, elle me sourit à pleines dents.

**« Noooon… »**

J'appuyais fort contre mon poitrail.

**« Nooon, c'est… »**

Je compris tout à coup ce qui se passait. La tête me tourna.

**« Impossible… Leah c'est… »**

Elle me prit dans ses bras.

**« C'est mon cadeau Edward. Pour toi… »**

Je crus défaillir. Je m'accrochais à elle comme le naufragé à un morceau de bois. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

**« Leah… merci… »**

Elle essuya délicatement mes pleurs et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je répondis passionnément à son baiser et fouillai sa chair de mes mains humaines. Je redécouvris l'excitation du toucher. Tout en moi se délectait d'elle. Tous mes sens se nourrissaient d'elle. Je respirais ses cheveux, goûtait sa peau sucrée, je me perdais dans son regard de braise. Cette quileute déversait en moi tout l'amour qu'elle s'était efforcée de contenir durant toutes ces années de chagrin.

**« Leah… tu es si douce. » **

**« Edward… fais ce que tu veux de moi ! » « Tu es ma renaissance ! »**

Je lui enlevai délicatement sa nuisette. Je la parcourus du bout des doigts, je voulais prendre mon temps. Je passai ma main droite sur sa nuque chaude tandis que ma gauche caressait sa gorge tendue.

**« Edward… c'est si bon… »**

Je baisai son buste puis sa poitrine pour enfin m'attarder sur ses mamelons. Ils durcirent rapidement sous mes coups de langue. Je les léchai et les suçai avidement tout en restant doux et tendre. Mon corps se droguait du sien, elle enivrait les sens de mon humanité retrouvée. Je ne voulais pas être brusque. J'avais envie d'elle, de tous ses pores, de tous ses muscles, de tous ses soupirs. Je réclamais son plaisir, je désirais me perdre en elle.

Elle ôta mes vêtements et entreprit ses délicieuses caresses sur toutes les parcelles de mon corps vierge et nu. Je frissonnais, quelle sensation agréable ! Un sourire béat accroché au visage, j'haletais de plaisir. Elle malaxa mes fesses, un sanglot de surprise sortit de mon gosier. Elle rit. Je la regardai :

**« Mon Dieu Leah, tu es si belle.. » **

Ma langue dansa avec la sienne, lentement, tendrement. Nous étions vierges de tout : de haine, de colère, de rancœur, de nos vies avant cette nuit bénie des dieux quileutes. Je me serrai tout contre elle comme pour me protéger de moi-même. Je percevais tout au centuple. J'éprouvais de nouveau la joie, l'excitation, la peur, l'amour… l'amour que seul une âme jumelle peut porter sans être consumée. Elle éprouva ce que je discernais petit à petit. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes reins.

**« Edward… regarde-moi »**

Je fus saisi par la fougue de son désir.

**« Donne-moi ton humanité… »**

J'effleurai ses cheveux de la paume de mes mains. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Mon pénis me fit souffrir. Elle profita de cet instant pour habiller mon vit d'un préservatif. Je ris.

**« Précautionneuse Leah… »**

Je pris sa croupe dans mes mains et entrai en elle.

**« Huh ! Edward… oui… »**

Malgré le latex, tout en elle était différent, palpable, doux et chaud comme le printemps. Son cœur pulsait dans les moindres recoins de son sexe, je sentais mon sang se déverser dans mes veines. Je remontai mes mains le long de sa colonne jusqu'à sa nuque délicate. Je collai mes lèvres contre sa jugulaire. Pas de venin, pas de soif juste du désir à en perdre la tête. Je cajolai sa gorge de mille baisers tandis que mon membre poussait fortement en elle. Je la culbutais puissamment tout en l'embrassant chastement. Elle était divine. Nos deux cœurs éreintés donnaient la mesure. Sa peau était humide, comme la mienne. Une sorte de frénésie me gagna. Tout était si fort ! Mon souffle était de plus en plus court. Ma vision se brouilla, signe d'un orgasme imminent.

**« Leah… je vais jouir… »**

Elle accéléra le tempo.

**« Edward… je veux voir ta jouissance au plus profond de tes yeux… »**

Je ne pouvais que lui obéir. Jamais un regard ne m'avait aimé à ce point.

**« Oh… Leaaaaaaaah… LEAAAAAHHH ! » **

**« EDWAAARD ! AIME-MOI ! »**

Je l'embrassai en jouissant intensément. Je vis son âme dans ses prunelles de jais. Et je l'aimai…


	4. Chapter 4 In your house

_**Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, mis cette fic en fav/alert et à tous les anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre! Vous êtes géniaux!**_

_** Moments de complicités entre Edward et Leah dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite bulle!**_

CHAP 4 : IN YOUR HOUSE

**LPOV**

Je le sentis jouir fort comme son regard se noyait dans le mien. A cet instant, il n'y avait plus que lui, le monde aurait pu disparaître sans que je m'en aperçoive. Seul ses bras autour de moi comptaient désormais. Jamais je n'avais aimé un être humain à ce point ! Son regard, sa chaleur, ce bonheur partagé, si intense ! Je l'entendis gémir contre mon épaule tandis qu'il reprenait une contenance…

**« Leah… je vais devenir fou… ce cœur bât trop fort… »**

Je l'enlaçais le plus tendrement du monde. Nous grelottions, de l'air passait sous la porte d'entrée.

**« Allons dans la chambre, veux-tu ? »**

Je pris sa main. Nous traversâmes le salon, emmitouflés dans la vieille couverture de mon père. Nous riions à l'unisson comme deux enfants, son rire cristallin était agréable. Nous sautâmes littéralement dans le lit. Il faisait bon dans la chambre. Je me blottis contre lui.

**« Bonne nuit Ed ! »**

Il rit de nouveau.

**« Bonne nuit ma petite louve ! » **

Il s'endormit, ses doigts enchevêtrés dans mes cheveux. Je ne tardai pas à la rejoindre dans un sommeil réparateur.

J'ouvris les yeux au lever du jour. Mon amant dormait encore. Je me levai, m'habillai d'un vieux t-shirt et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je nous préparai un petit-déjeuner copieux : omelette, bacon et toast. Nous en aurions besoin pour affronter cette longue journée… ensoleillée. J'étais ravie pour Edward ! Le ciel était sans nuages, comme pour accueillir sa renaissance.

**« Merci Papa »**

Je murmurais ces quelques mots lorsqu'il m'entoura de ses bras. Il baisa ma nuque.

**« Huuum j'avais oublié à quel point la nourriture pouvait sentir bon ! Tu nous gâtes ! » **

**« Ne juge pas trop vite ma cuisine, goûte-là d'ab… hé ! Laisse ce bacon dans cette poêle ! » **

**« …iens…eu…ercher ! »**

Nous nous mîmes à courir dans toute la maison, lui, le bacon au bord de ses lèvres, moi, la fourchette dans la main prête à lui piquer le fessier ! Je réussis à le bloquer dans la salle de bains nous tombâmes les quatre fers en l'air dans la baignoire! Je lui volai la moitié du bacon pendant de sa bouche.

**« Hum, voilà qui est mieux ! Je retourne à ma cuisine ! Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer ! »**

**« Oui madaaaame ! »**

Je fis couler l'eau froide sur son corps nu.

**« AAAAAAAAHH ! LEAAAAH ! »**

**« Ta punition ! »**

Il tourna le robinet et se leva, le regard mauvais.

**« Tu vas le regretter ! »**

Je tendis ma piteuse fourchette dans sa direction.

**« Ne me touche pas ! Tu es trempéééééééiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est froiaaaaaaaaaa ! »**

Il me serra fort et m'embrassa

**« Je t'a… »**

Il se tut aussitôt la phrase entamée. Je rougis en agrippant sa main. Une seconde de silence, la plus pesante de ma vie.

**« Le bacon va brûler. J'y retourne. Prends une VRAIE douche en attendant ! »**

Je claquai la porte et retournai à la cuisine. Je continuai machinalement la préparation de notre repas. Ses mots ne cessaient de hanter mon esprit_**. Je t'a…**_Je secouai la tête.

**« Je suis propre et je meurs de faim ! »** dit-il et se collant contre moi.

Je me retournai :

**« Alors à table ! »**

Je déposai l'omelette et le bacon dans son assiette.

**« Bon appétit Edward ! »**

Il avala son bacon en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il mangeait de bon cœur.

**« … est …é-i-cieux ! …raiment ! » **

**« Edward tu vas t'étouffer ! »**

Il but son jus d'orange d'un trait et s'attaqua à l'omelette.

**« C'est moi qui suis sensée avoir une faim de loup ici ! »**

Il éclata de rire. Quelle beauté ! Ses deux émeraudes étaient écarquillées de délectation !

**« Leah… c'est merveilleux ! »**

Je n'osai pas lui dire ce qui me brûlait les lèvres et me tordait l'estomac, de peur de lui faire énormément de mal mais il le fallait. Je me lançai :

**« Profite de chaque bouchée… les effets du rituel ne sont pas éternels. »**

Il avala lentement son dernier morceau d'omelette. Son visage se ferma.

**« Combien de temps ? »**

Je restais silencieuse.

**« LEAH ! Je dois savoir ! » **

**« Demain soir tu pourras retourner à ta vie de vampire. »**

Il frissonna.

**« Bien. »**

Il me regarda avec intensité.

**« Alors autant en profiter à fond ! »**

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres.

**« A part des olympiades du sexe, tu as prévu quelque chose en particulier ? »**

Je pouffai grassement.

**« Prendre une douche. Sortir. Profiter du soleil. Marcher. Rire. Respirer. Baiser… autre chose ? »**

**« Va ! Et fais vite ! Je ne suis pas très patient ! »**

Je sortis en tortillant des fesses, espérant lui donner envie d'une seconde douche…

**EPOV :**

J'avais encore le goût du bacon dans la bouche. Je devais profiter de chaque seconde de ma brève vie humaine. Je me sentais si bien ! J'aimais Leah, éperdument, même si mon cœur était à Bella depuis toujours. Je commençais à comprendre ce qui l'avait unie à Jacob. Comme ils avaient dû en souffrir ! Même si Bella me manquait, je ne pouvais me résoudre à prendre de ses nouvelles ni espérer son retour. Je n'étais pas pressé de retrouver ma femme infidèle, je n'étais pas pressé de retrouver la Bête en moi. Je voulais rester humain le plus longtemps possible… _folie !_ Je fermai les yeux et repensai à cette nuit. Nous avions fait l'amour de la plus belle manière. Corps contre corps, chair contre chair, âme contre âme. _Leah, mon âme jumelle, si désirable.._. Mon pénis se raidit. J'enlevai le peignoir que j'avais trouvé dans la chambre, déroulai un préservatif sur ma queue dressée et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains.

J'ouvris la porte doucement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'entende. J'entrai dans la baignoire et ma plaquai contre son dos. Je saisis ses seins et les pressai. Je bandai de plus belle.

**« Leah… je veux te baiser ! » **

**« Huh ! Edward ! Ce n'est pas dans cet ordre que j'ai énuméré les activités prévues pour cette journée… »**

J'enfilai un doigt dans sa chatte. Ce n'était point l'eau de la douche qui la rendait si humide.

**« Je doute que la randonnée soit ta priorité en cet instant précis… »**

J'activai la manœuvre. J'entrai un second doigt. Elle se cambra.

**« Edward… oui… comme ça. »**

Mon autre main frottait délicatement son clitoris. Elle haletait. J'accélérai alors la cadence. _Hum, Leah, si humide, si chaude…_ Mon érection était jouissive ! Elle respirait de plus en plus vite. Ses jambes tremblaient. Tout comme moi, elle était proche. J'arrêtai mes mouvements et ôtai mes phalanges de son antre. Elle grogna de frustration. Je la retournai et violai de nouveau ses lèvres.

**« Leaaah, j'ai tellement envie de toi, de te culbuter fort… »**

Je la plaçai à quatre pattes dans la baignoire et me mis derrière elle, mon gland à l'entrée de son sexe dégoulinant de cyprine. Elle s'agita.

**« Leah… »**

Je léchai son jus de son entrecuisse. Quelle saveur !

**« Oh mon dieu Edward ! »**

Je pressai mes lèvres à l'entrée de sa chatte juteuse et la pénétrai de ma langue. Elle chuchota de lasciveté. Cela me fit bander encore plus.

**« Edward, je t'en supplie. Prends-moi ! Violemment ! Baise-moi ! »**

Je la pénétrai de la manière la plus bestiale qui soit ! Mes mains titillèrent tour à tour son clitoris et ses mamelons. Nous hurlions notre félicité à pleins poumons.

**« Huh… oui… Leaaaaaah… putain… »**

Mes mains agrippèrent sauvagement ses reins et je poussai de plus belle mon membre au fond de sa chatte. Elle se déhanchait de façon provocante et lascive… j'aimais cela. Cette brutalité des sentiments, ce sexe sans retenue… Elle me faisait si bien crier !

**« EDWARD OUI ! JE VAIS… » **

**« Ouiii… Leah… je veux te faire jouir…huuuuh LEAAAH ! »**

Je déchargeai en elle tandis qu'elle exprimait sa délivrance.

Nous reprîmes nos esprits. Elle me regarda par dessus son épaule.

**« Il me semble que maintenant nous pouvons commencer à respirer »**

J'entamai difficilement une des nombreuses activités énumérées par ma petite louve amoureuse…

**LPOV :**

Ce fut intense et merveilleux. J'aimais quand il me prenait de cette manière, si bestiale. Son regard, toutefois, avait changé. Je pouvais sentir son amour, son profond respect. Il me prit dans ses bras et me respira, j'adorais ça.

**« Quelle est la prochaine activité madame ? » **

**« Je pensais que tu aurais voulu profiter de ce soleil radieux tout en haut de la montagne. C'est à une heure de marche. » **

**« Avec toi, je veux aller n'importe où. »**

Pour la première fois, il m'embrassa comme il aurait embrassé son épouse. Je tressaillis.

**« Edward… » **

**« Préparons-nous ! Je veux voir le soleil sur ta peau ! » **

**« Et moi le voir dans tes yeux verts. » **

Nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais ! J'aimais cet homme à la folie ! Ce que nous vivions était intense, je m'accrochais éperdument à ces quelques heures de bonheur. Pour la première fois depuis ma relation avec Sam, je rayonnais de félicité ! Ce n'était pas de l'imprégnation, j'en étais consciente. Néanmoins, cet amour était très fort, trop fort. Je savais que nous allions en souffrir un jour ou l'autre et malheureusement ce jour se rapprochait de nous à chaque seconde.

Nous nous préparâmes et sortîmes de la maison. Il faisait froid. Edward portait les vêtements de mon frère Seth. Il remonta le col de sa veste et pris ma main. Nous n'échangeâmes que des regards durant toute la randonnée. J'étais si heureuse de le voir heureux. Nous arrivâmes en haut de la montagne, essoufflés mais radieux : la vue était à couper le souffle. Je vis des larmes rouler sur les joues d'Edward comme le soleil glissait sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et s'agenouilla, les bras en croix, en transe. Il hurla.

**« LEAAAAHHHH ! JE T'AIIIIIIME ! »**

L'écho reprit sa déclaration et la multiplia par dix. Il pleurait. Je courus vers lui et le prit dans mes bras.

**« Edward… » **

**« Je… ne veux pas… redevenir ce que j'étais… Leaaah ! Je ne veux pas redevenir un monstre ! »**

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer. Je ne savais que dire. Je le serrai encore plus fort.

**« Edward, je suis désolée je ne voulais que te rendre heureux ! J'ai été stupide !»**

**« LEAH ! Ne dis pas ça ! C'est juste que… je suis comblé ! Je t'aime, je t'aime comme un humain peut aimer ! Leah, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… »**

**« Moi aussi je voudrais te garder éternellement humain. »**

Je n'osai pas lui avouer la réciprocité de mes sentiments. J'avais bien trop peur d'être terrassée de nouveau par la souffrance. Nos cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder le soleil briller au-dessus de Forks. Je promenais mes doigts le long de sa nuque. Il m'invita à continuer le long de son cou. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, il respirait le soleil, l'avalait de tous ses pores, il aurait pu le dévorer ! Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa l'horizon avec mélancolie.

**« J'aime être ici avec toi. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Il me rappellera tout de toi désormais. »**

Il prit mes mains et les embrassa.

**« Mon amour. »**

Je me décidai enfin à lui révéler ce que je me cachais depuis trop longtemps.

**« J'aime à nouveau Edward. Je t'aime. A en crever de douleur… »**

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Il m'accompagna dans la tristesse. Il me fit face et prit mon visage dans ses mains. Lui aussi était marqué par ses pleurs.

**« Fais-moi l'amour Leah ! Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes.»**

Malgré le froid, je brûlais pour lui. Je posai ardemment mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui donnai le baiser le plus long de mon existence. Il prit ma nuque de ses mains et répondit à mon baiser comme on prie, avec ferveur, avec dévotion, avec espoir. Puis ses doigts errèrent dans ma chevelure. Je lui ôtai un à un ses vêtements, tendrement, lentement, je voulais graver chaque détail de ce moment dans mon esprit. Je caressai son torse.

Edward me subjugua par sa beauté. Je me dévêtis et me collai contre lui, mon regard onyx dans ses yeux couleur de jade. Il baisa ma gorge d'un soupir, de baisers feutrés tels les pas d'un libertin dans un boudoir. Il descendit vers mes seins, prit mon mamelon entre son pouce et son index et le titilla délicatement. Il ne cessait d'embrasser ma poitrine. Son autre main effleura ma cambrure et descendit jusqu'à mon séant.

**« Tu es si belle… je meurs pour toi Leah… mon adorable… »**

Je sentis son membre contre ma toison. Je l'habillai d'un préservatif et l'invitai en moi.

**« Hoooo Edward… tout en moi te désire… »**

Nous entamâmes nos ondulations si familières. Elles semblaient cependant différentes, plus calmes, plus posées, plus humaines. Nous nous chérissions, nous nous adorions, nous nous rendions heureux. Nous pleurions aussi, de joie, de désir, de douleur… A mesure que ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle de mon épiderme, mon cœur souffrait le martyr. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir, je ne voulais pas rester seule.

**« Edward, je t'en prie, n'oublie pas ce moment, ne m'oublie pas… » **

**« Je ne peux nous oublier Leah… oooh mon adorée… »**

Ses mots me transportaient au septième ciel. Il haletait, avait du mal à respirer. Il se serra encore plus contre moi. Ses lèvres butinaient les miennes de chastes baisers. Il pressa son pouce contre mon bouton de rose.

**« Edward… maintenant je peux mourir… »**

Mes parois enserrèrent son pénis.

**« Leah… oooh mon amour… »**

Nous vînmes ensemble, dans un soupir, dans un souffle, dans un spasme de bonheur triste. Ce moment reste à ce jour le plus beau de mon histoire. Je souhaitais simplement qu'il en soit de même pour lui.

**EPOV :**

Le soleil me heurta de plein fouet de sa magnificence. Je m'écroulais au sol, en pleurs. Je ne pouvais accepter l'inévitable. Je refusais de retourner à ma vie de vampire, je ne pouvais l'imaginer. La douleur de l'absolue vérité me déchira le cœur, l'implacable destin me dévorait le ventre. Je voulus alors cracher cette douleur dans un cri, une supplique de martyr… Je souffrais comme jamais je n'avais souffert.

**« LEAAAAHHHH ! JE T'AIIIIIIME ! »**

Elle se précipita vers moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de sa chaleur, de son odeur, je voulais être aimé par elle. Je voulais qu'elle me chérisse au moins quelques minutes. J'étais perdu.

**« Edward… » **

**« Je… ne veux pas… redevenir ce que j'étais… Leaaah ! Je ne veux pas redevenir un monstre ! »**

Cela faisait un siècle que des larmes n'avaient pas baigné mon regard. Elle me serra plus fort. _Leah, j'ai si peur…_

**« Edward, je suis désolée je ne voulais que te rendre heureux ! J'ai été stupide !» **

J'aurais pu tout aussi bien recevoir une gifle.

**« LEAH ! Ne dis pas ça ! C'est juste que… je suis comblé ! Je t'aime, je t'aime comme un humain peut aimer ! Leah, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… »**

**« Moi aussi je voudrais te garder éternellement humain. »**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, mes pleurs se faisaient les porte-parole de ma souffrance. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre un certain moment. Mon corps, tel un tournesol, quémandait la lumière, ce soleil si longtemps séparé de ma peau. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur l'horizon. Je ne pensais à rien, je ne voulais rien d'autre que ses baisers dans mon cou, ses mains au creux de mes reins…

**« J'aime être ici avec toi. Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Il me rappellera tout de toi désormais. Mon amour. »**

**« J'aime à nouveau Edward. Je t'aime. A en crever de douleur… » **

Ses pleurs accompagnèrent les miens. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle, de son regard amoureux sur mon corps de mortel. Moi aussi je crevais d'amour pour cette femme.

**« Fais-moi l'amour Leah ! Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes.»**

Elle m'embrassa, le baiser d'un ange, empli d'amour et de compassion. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque, comme pour la garder près de moi, la retenir encore un peu. Je promenais mes doigts dans son épaisse chevelure noire ébène. Elle était douce comme la soie, elle me rassurait, je m'y sentais chez moi. Elle me déshabilla lentement, son regard dévorant ma peau laiteuse, je frissonnais de froid et de plaisir. Mon torse accueillit le bout de ses doigts avec ravissement. Elle se déshabilla et souda son corps à mon anatomie. _Leah… tendre Leah…_ Ses prunelles étaient à elles seules une jouissance ! Mes lèvres se plaquèrent contre sa gorge et y papillonnèrent. Je dirigeai mes mains vers sa poitrine et titillai délicatement son mamelon entre mon pouce et mon index. Il durcit. Mon membre en fit autant. Mon autre main effleura sa cambrure et descendit jusqu'à sa croupe.

**« Tu es si belle… je meurs pour toi Leah… mon adorable… »**

J'aurais pu mourir dans l'instant, il est vrai et cela m'était égal. J'étais heureux, ivre de bonheur. Elle enroula le préservatif autour de ma verge. _Hummm Leah…_

**« Hoooo Edward… tout en moi te désire… » **

Elle prit mon vit entre ses mains et l'invita à entrer en elle. Mes va et vient étaient des plus doux, contrastant honteusement avec ceux donnés dans la douche quelques heures auparavant. La Bête avait disparu, empêtrée dans les méandres du sentiment amoureux. Nous n'avions pas cessé de pleurer, nous nous purifiions de cette manière, j'en étais convaincu. Je me sentais accompagné dans la souffrance. Pour la première fois depuis une décennie, je me sentis aimé.

**« Edward, je t'en prie, n'oublie pas ce moment, ne m'oublie pas… » **

**« Je ne peux nous oublier Leah… oooh mon adorée… »**

Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ! Elle qui m'avait ressuscité, elle qui m'avait donné son âme et qui m'avait rendu la mienne. Sa chaleur, son bouquet, ses râles de plaisir : tout était gravé dans ma peau à jamais. Elle était si belle ! Je sentais la pointe de ses seins sur mon torse. Mon membre enfla encore plus, j'étais sur le point de jouir. Je câlinais son clitoris. _Ooooh ma Leaaaahhhh… je t'aime si fort… _Mon corps fusionna au sien.

**« Edward… maintenant je peux mourir… »**

Elle expira paisiblement son plaisir.

**« Leah… oooh mon amour… »**

Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme ensemble telles deux âmes perdues au milieu de leurs doutes et de leur délivrance. Moi aussi, maintenant je pouvais mourir. Aucune joie de vampire ne pourrait remplacer ce moment.


	5. Chapter 5 Just like heaven

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic! Je suis contente que ce couple atypique plaise. Merci de me lire, ça me touche beaucoup!**_

_**Un avant dernier chapitre assez court mais riche en émotions. N'oubliez pas la petite bulle! Bonne lecture!**_

**CHAP 5 : JUST LIKE HEAVEN**

**EPOV :**

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à contempler la nature. Nous n'osions pas parler. Nous avions trop peur de ce qui allait arriver, nous ne voulions pas évoquer la suite des événements. Mon cœur était toujours serré à l'idée de retourner à ma vie de vampire et pourtant il le fallait. J'aimais Bella malgré tout, malgré son infidélité, malgré les souffrances que notre couple s'infligeait mais je ne pouvais nier qu'un autre type d'amour me liait à Leah. Il aurait été ridicule de passer outre, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mon cœur d'être humain aimait pour la première fois de son existence, je m'exposais à beaucoup de souffrances futures en me laissant dévorer par cet amour mais je n'en avais cure, je voulais profiter de mes derniers instants de mortel avec elle, mon âme jumelle.

Nous passâmes par la forêt pour retourner à la maison de Leah. Nous nous arrêtâmes à quelques mètres de l'habitation et prîmes un petit chemin que je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'alors.

**« Où nous emmenez-vous madame ? » **

**« Dans mon jardin secret… mon antre de chamane. » **

Au bout du chemin se trouvaient cinq petites colonnes de bois disposées en cercle. Au sol on pouvait distinguer l'emblème des quileutes, gravé puis brûlé sur le sol.

**« Un deuxième honneur, merci de me faire partager cela Leah. » **

**« Veux-tu aller jusqu'au bout Edward ? Veux-tu me connaître en entier ou ce que tu as de moi te suffit ? »**

J'en voulais plus, je savais que j'allais la perdre d'ici moins de vingt-quatre heures, je voulais tout prendre, comme un affamé à la table d'un restaurant.

**« Je veux tout de toi Leah. » **

**« Bien. »**

Elle sortit le reste de la nourriture de son sac à dos :

**« Il faut manger. Nous allons avoir besoin de nos forces cette nuit. »**

Nous mangeâmes silencieusement dans ce lieu empreint de gravité, de magie et de respect. J'étais de plus en plus fasciné par cette culture, par ce que ma petite louve me faisait partager. J'étais curieux et anxieux de savoir ce que Leah avait prévu.

**« Veux-tu t'occuper du feu ? »**

Je me dirigeai vers la forêt et rapportai du bois. Je préparai le feu non loin du cercle magique et me perdis dans les flammes rougeoyantes. Des souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire : mes parents avant la grippe espagnole, débordants d'amour pour leur fils unique, mes journées d'écolier, mon quinzième anniversaire… sa main sur mon épaule me fit tressaillir.

**« Edward, ça va ? » **

**« Oui, je repensais à mes parents. Ils me manquent. »**

Elle resta derrière moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

**« Es-tu prêt ? »**

Je me retournai et l'embrassai :

**« Oui. »**

Elle se mit nue et me déshabilla. Elle me conduisit au centre du cercle et nous nous y assîmes l'un en face de l'autre. Elle ouvrit sa main et me tendit une boule de feuilles vertes attachées entre elles.

**« Sauge divine. Nous l'utilisons lors de rituels pour avoir des visions. Il faut la mâcher. C'est un psychotrope. Tu n'as rien contre ? »**

Je le mis dans ma bouche et commençais la mastication. Elle fit de même et me prit les mains. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les effets commencèrent à se faire ressentir. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et je me sentais extrêmement détendu Leah serra mes mains et entonna un chant quileute. J'entendais chaque note comme si c'était une partition, je me mis à rire. Tout avait la couleur du bonheur. Leah se rapprocha de moi. Elle mit mes bras autour de sa taille sans cesser de chanter. Sa voix me transportait. J'ouvris les yeux : je ne voyais que ses pupilles noir ébène, j'étais comme hypnotisé. Elle se colla contre moi, mon corps ressentait chaque parcelle de son corps comme un entité indépendante. **« Leah… »** Mon esprit vagabondait dans la forêt : je pouvais entendre les arbres me parler au travers du vent, j'humais l'odeur de chaque animal présent dans les bois, j'étais en communion totale avec ce qui m'entourait.

La voix de Leah monta en puissance, elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et posa ses pouces sur mes paupières :

**« Vois et ressens Canis Lupus ! » **

J'eus soudain l'impression qu'un éclair me transperçait la poitrine. Ma vision changea, mon corps devint comme frénétique, je fus pris de spasmes violents comme elle… puis tout devint noir.

**LPOV :**

Comme je l'avais pressenti, son pelage était cuivré. Il était large et puissant, bien plus puissant que Sam ou même Jacob. Nous nous tînmes à quatre pattes l'un en face de l'autre, museau contre museau.

_**« Alors Edward, ça fait quoi d'être un loup-garou ? »**_

_**« LEAH ! Dis-moi que ça n'arrive pas ! »**_

Je lui fis un grand sourire ou plutôt lui montrai toutes mes énormes dents.

_**« Courons ! Le premier à la clairière a gagné ! »**_

Je fus plus rapide au démarrage cependant il rattrapa rapidement son retard et courait à quelques millimètres de ma queue… qu'il mordit ! Je lui fis face et lui sautai à la gorge. La bataille fut difficile, il avait une grande agilité mêlée de force. Il était difficile à dominer. Je gagnai quand même, ayant plus d'expérience :

_**« Ca t'apprendra à me mordre ! »**_

Il grogna de dépit et reprit la course. Il arriva le premier.

_**« Quel est le lot ? »**_

_**« Observer et ressentir Edward. Regarde cette clairière avec une nouvelle vue. »**_

Nous restâmes à observer les environs, le vent caressant notre pelage était agréable. Il fit lentement le tour de la clairière. Il reniflait, mordait, caressait tout ce qu'il pouvait… un vrai louveteau. Il hurla son bonheur dans le silence de la nuit. J'étais fière de lui montrer qui nous étions et pourquoi nous existions. Je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point la vie sous toutes ses formes était importante à nos yeux, pas seulement d'un point du vue éthique ou moral. Je voulais qu'il sache que nous n'étions rien sans elle, que la nature était notre mère à tous et que les vampires devaient y trouver leur place. Il se rapprocha de moi et colla son museau contre mon oreille :

_**« Merci Leah, c'est… c'est magnifique… je me sens si libre ! »**_

Je ne répondis pas, je ne comprenais que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait…

**EPOV :**

_**« Alors Edward, ça fait quoi d'être un loup-garou ? »**_

_**« LEAH ! Dis-moi que ça n'arrive pas ! »**_

Je ne pouvais pas le croire et pourtant : j'étais en face de ma louve, museau contre museau, à quatre pattes, dos courbé, pelage luisant ! Un loup-garou ! Cette femme allait me tuer ! Je me tins à distance, ne sachant que faire. Je pris le temps de regarder autour de moi : tout avait un je ne sais quoi de différent, tout était plus réel, plus vrai, plus… pur. Je me sentais comme une partie intégrante de la nature environnante, comme si je la connaissais par cœur. L'odeur de Leah imprégnait mes narines, mes poils, mes babines, je ne sentais qu'elle. Elle envahissait mes sens.

_**« Courons ! Le premier à la clairière a gagné ! »**_

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Elle était extrêmement rapide… mais j'étais plus fort, je le sentais au fond de moi. Mes muscles étaient puissants, j'avais l'impression que mes pattes s'étiraient sur des kilomètres, mon cœur ne s'essoufflait pas au contraire, il prenait de la vigueur au fur et à mesure de la course. Je me rapprochai dangereusement de sa queue et je la pris entre mes crocs. Leah réagit au quart de tour et me sauta à la gorge. Le combat fut difficile mais intense. Je me battis d'une façon naturelle mais mesurée. Je respectais profondément cette louve, je ne voulais pas la blesser, elle représentait l'Existence, l'Essence même de notre espèce, la tradition et le courage. Elle était ce qui nous maintenait en vie, notre raison d'être sur cette terre. Je me mis à haïr ce que Carlisle avait fait de moi, je détestais notre espèce, tous ces vampires sans aucun respect pour la vie, qui ne faisaient aucun effort pour s'adapter au monde, qui refusaient de trouver leur place!

Leah me plaqua au sol. Je me laissai choir sur le séant, elle avait gagné !

_**« Ca t'apprendra à me mordre ! »**_

Je me relevai et repris la course, j'arrivai le premier.

_**« Quel est le lot ? »**_

_**« Observer et ressentir Edward. Regarde cette clairière avec une nouvelle vue. »**_

J'en fis le tour : tout avait une odeur familière, comme celle de la mère pour son enfant. Je crus y reconnaître ma famille humaine, l'amour de Bella, le rire d'Alice, les soupirs de Rosalie. Chaque feuille recelait des merveilles, chaque plante avait la forme d'un ange. Tout était magnifique, tout me comblait. J'étais le fils du vent, le maître du feu et le pilier de la terre, j'étais à ma place. Le ciel accueillit mon hurlement de jeune loup-garou. Mon pelage se frottait contre les feuillages, je voyais les étoiles d'un œil nouveau, j'avais l'impression de comprendre leur langage sans entraves ni barrières. Tout était clair et limpide. Je me sentais délivré.

_**« Merci Leah, c'est… c'est magnifique… je me sens si libre ! »**_

Elle s'assit en face de moi. Je la rejoignis et collai mon museau contre le sien. Nos corps se mirent à trembler et le néant apparut dans mon esprit.

Je m'éveillai dans ses bras. Nous étions toujours dans la clairière. Elle caressa mon visage sans dire un mot, je me redressai et l'embrassai, mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je me plaçai face à elle sans relâcher mon étreinte et entourai sa taille de mes jambes. Le vent était froid mais nous nous consumions de désir. Je la percevais de façon différente. Elle n'était plus la Leah bougonne et difficile, elle n'était plus la Leah écervelée et rieuse, elle était mon double spirituel, l'âme de mon âme… Je caressai son corps avec respect et dévotion. Elle m'avait donné sa lumière, elle m'avait fait revivre. J'étais sien à jamais. Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Je déposai ma main contre son intimité. Je sentais sa chaleur contre ma paume. Je fis bouger mes doigts comme un pianiste suivant une partition nouvelle et inconnue. Elle se raidit et gémit. Je contins mon envie, je voulais lui faire du bien, je voulais qu'elle s'évade, qu'elle se laisse aller. J'avais déjà tant reçu d'elle !

J'embrassai sa gorge et sa poitrine. Je libérai sa taille de mes jambes et l'allongeai, écartant prudemment ses cuisses et les rehaussant, je voulais la goûter.

**« Edward… aime-moi une dernière fois… »**

Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. J'oubliai alors ma tristesse dans sa toison, fouillant les moindres recoins de sa tanière. Je déposai mille baisers sur sa vulve et insérai délicatement mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle geint de plaisir. Ma main gauche visita sa chair tandis que la droite lui fit du bien. Elle accompagnait mes ondulations de son corps de miel, je goûtai sa cyprine si chaude et abondante, cette femme était mon délice suprême. Elle vint contre ma bouche et se laissa retomber mollement sur le sol. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et fermai les yeux. Mon esprit était encore un peu prisonnier des effets de la sauge et divaguait dans les brouillards du sommeil.

**« Edward, le vent souffle fort, il faut rentrer. »**

Elle m'aida à me lever. Je la suivis tant bien que mal, j'étais déconnecté de mon corps. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit, sans même prendre la peine de nous couvrir.


	6. Final chapter This is the end

_**Un ENORME merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette fiction: mise en alert, mise en fav, reviews, soutien et j'en passe! Ca m'a vraiment fait très très plaisir de vous transporter dans mon histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu!**_

_**Ce dernier chapitre est très court, je n'aime pas les adieux, je n'ai pas voulu ni pu faire durer le plaisir... j'en ai même pleuré... j'espère qu'il m'en sera pas de même pour vous! **_

_**J'espère aussi vous retrouver sur ma nouvelle fic: FICTION FANTASIES qui parlent des fictions de fans! A bientôt et n'oubliez jamais que sans lecteurs, l'auteur n'est rien!**_

**CHAP 6 : THIS IS THE END**

**LPOV : **

Je l'entendis marmonner et gémir. Je m'éveillai, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Il délirait, brûlant de fièvre.

**« Leaaah… j'ai froid. »**

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi.

**« Je suis là. Les effets du rituel prennent fin comme ils ont commencé. »**

Il serra ma main dans la sienne.

**« Leah… embrasse-moi, je t'en prie, embrasse-moi encore une fois… »**

Mes lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes dans un baiser éternel. Il avait encore assez de force pour m'attirer contre lui. Je ne pouvais me détacher de ses lèvres. Il colla son membre contre mon antre et y entra. Nous bougeâmes calmement ensemble. La fièvre d'Edward augmentait, il ferma les yeux. Je le maintins contre moi en continuant mes ondulations. Il se tint à mes épaules :

**« Leah… n'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime… »**

Nous tremblâmes de désir, de fièvre et de douleur. Je sentis les larmes d'Edward couler contre mes joues. Les miennes s'y mêlèrent. Nous oscillâmes au rythme de nos pleurs, le cœur d'Edward se calmait, ses battements diminuaient en intensité. Je décollai enfin ma bouche de la sienne. Il me sourit.

**« Adieu Leah Clearwater. » **

**« Adieu Edward Anthony Masen. »**

Soudain il se cambra de douleur et maintint ses mains contre mes épaules. Je sentis sa peau refroidir, son membre durcir à l'intérieur de moi. Il se blottit contre ma poitrine.

**« Je t'aime Leah. »**

Il releva la tête, ses yeux noirs dévoraient mon visage. Il m'embrassa. Un frisson me gagna. Je répondis ardemment à son baiser de vampire.

**EPOV :**

Je ne distinguai plus que son ombre, j'étais en nage, perdu dans la fièvre, perdu dans ses bras tandis que j'entrai en elle une dernière fois. Ses lèvres étaient soudées aux miennes, je ne voulais plus les quitter, elles représentaient tant pour moi. Les larmes se déversèrent sur nos joues. Leah menait la danse, je me laissai aller à ses mouvements, j'étais ivre de douleur et de plaisir, la tristesse consumait mes dernières forces. Je sentis mon cœur s'affaiblir, mes muscles se raidirent. Je me séparai de son intense baiser et lui souris :

**« Adieu Leah Clearwater. » **

**« Adieu Edward Anthony Masen. »**

Le venin coula alors dans mes veines et m'arracha un violent spasme de douleur. Je m'accrochai à Leah, mon érection augmenta, j'étais fou de cette louve ! Son odeur de sauge m'enivrait. Je la voulais, la désirais si fort… sa poitrine accueillit ma supplique :

**« Je t'aime Leah. »**

J'avais faim de tout ce qui était en elle. Je la regardai intensément comme j'augmentai mes va et vient. Elle mordilla ma bouche.

**« Bonsoir M. Cullen ! » **

**« Très chère Leah… m'accorderiez-vous cette danse lascive ? » **

Elle se nicha contre moi.

**« Avec… joie ! »**

Elle augmenta le rythme. Je feulai. La Bête était revenue mais mon amour pour Leah était toujours là. Je mis ma main gauche contre sa taille et caressait sa poitrine de mon autre main. La fièvre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle gémit. Je baisai ses tétons comme on baise une statue sacrée. Elle me semblait si forte, si empreinte de magie… si désirable.

**« Bon Dieu Leah je vais devenir dingue ! »**

Nos pelvis claquaient et le bruit emplissait la pièce faisant augmenter mon érection déjà bien avancée.

**« Edward, oui encore! »**

Je la culbutai de plus en plus fort, elle s'agrippa aux draps et les déchira. Un grognement sortit de ma poitrine. J'aimais la dominer dans la jouissance, j'aimais la faire jouir à l'extrême. J'aimais l'entendre hurler de plaisir. La chaleur de son corps me remplissait, je me sentais comblé, entier, vivant malgré mon corps mort. Quelque chose était différent. Je me sentais plus humain. Leah dut le ressentir :

**« Edward… ce rituel… n'aurait pas pu fonctionner… si tu n'avais pas eu… ooh mon dieu… »**

Elle était à la limite de la délivrance.

**« Leaaaahhh oohh dis-moi… je… ooh ouiii… »**

Nous vînmes à l'unisson, Leah s'écroula contre mon torse.

**« Leah, que voulais-tu me dire ? »**

Je brûlai d'impatience.

**« Le rituel que j'ai pratiqué pour te rendre humain de nouveau… Ca n'aurait pas pu marcher si tu n'avais pas eu d'âme. Un être humain sans âme ne peut exister. Sois sûr de la tienne, elle a toujours été là Edward. »**

Je restai coi, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle rit.

**« Tu en doutais ? Idiot ! Je n'aurais pas pu aimer un sang froid sans âme ni conscience. »**

**« Tu as aimé un humain. »**

Elle s'allongea à mes côtés et caressa mes cheveux en bataille.

**« Non, j'aime Edward, qui et quoi qu'il soit. »**

Je me tournai vers elle. Je savais qu'elle disait vrai. C'était réciproque, cette réciprocité me faisait souffrir le martyr. Je ris pour cacher mon angoisse.

**« Tu serais libre quand ma femme s'occupe de ton cousin ? »**

Son rire explosa à mes oreilles.

**« Je suis à toi quand tu veux ! »**

Je ne répondis pas, elle savait que nous ne pourrions plus agir comme avant. Nous nous appartenions d'une manière si profonde, cela m'en donnait le tournis. Nous fermâmes les yeux. Je l'observai dans son sommeil et me remémorai ce merveilleux week-end.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla la nuit venait de tomber. Nous quittâmes le lit et nous préparâmes à rentrer. Je l'entendis pleurer dans la salle de bains. Je sortis de la maison et chargeai la voiture. Elle monta à mes côtés, les yeux embués de larmes, des larmes de joie.

**« Je suis fière de tout ça ». **

**« Moi aussi Leah. »**

Je l'embrassai avec amour et respect… _**Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.**_

La voiture démarra en trombes dans un nuage de poussière. Nous ne fîmes pas attention au hurlement de Jake dans la nuit.

**FIN.**


	7. Addict of READERS Awards

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Parallèlement aux Addict of Lemon Awards, le DAL lance les Addict of READERS Awards. C'est à vous de nominez vos fics préférées dans différentes catégories comme Best surnatural story ou encore best historical story.

Si vous avez aimé cette fic je vous invite à aller sur le lien suivant et faire entendre votre voix : **h t t p : / / d a m n – a d d i c t – l e m o n . f o r u m g r a t u i t . f r / f 1 7 0 – a d d i c t – o f – r e a d e r s – a w a r d s** (le lien est aussi sur mon profil)

**_JE COMPTE SUR VOUS ! VOUS ETES SUPER CHOUETTES !_**

**_ENCORE MERCI DE ME LIRE ET A TRES BIENTOT !_**

Votre dévouée Roxylady666


End file.
